Vale Police Department (RWBY with fanon)
The Vale Police Department (VPD), also referred to as the Vale Police Force, is the main law enforcement agency in Vale. Link for more info: [Click Here] The weapons and armor based on Starship Troopers Film. Information Regarding Arsenals I will recommended some guns and few close-range weapons. Since they're converted into Dust Bullets when comes of arsenals with a amount of ammo great accuracy, and high penetration. Doesn't matter about how low they're and impressive to staggering Grimm. Which the fact being part of the Military that when comes for huntsman/huntress business will take duties with it. Thank to the Morita Corporation, give weapons to them to defend themselves. Ranks Based on US L.A.P.D. (Los Angeles Police Department) ranks. Known Officers Humans # Chief (commissioner) - # Kakashi Hatake - Male; Leaf Jonin - Lieutenent # Gai - Male; Leaf Jonin - Lieutenent # Asuma Sarutobi - Male; Leaf Jonin - Lieutenent # Leona 'Lena' Kennedy - Female; Police Officer # Alissa Vincent - Female; Police Officer; Captain # Baines - Police Officer - Female; Police Officer; II, Special Security Taskforce # Gabriel "Gabe" Weller - Male; Police Officer; Sergeant # Jane Gauthier - Female; Police Officer; III # Dobbs - Male; Police Officer; # Hanson - Male; Police Sergeant # Ramirez - Male; Security Officer # Alexander - Police Sergeant (All) Unnamed Human officers Faunus # Higgins - Male; Raccoon Police Officer with ears # James - Male; Goat Police Officer with tail # Marla Janssen - Female; Squirrel Police with tail # Hutchins - Female; Cat (white with orange accents) Police Officer, Special Security Taskforce # Karklins - Male; Dog Police Officer; I, Special Security Taskforce # Pendleton - Male; Bull Dog Police Officer # Shen - Male; Panther Police Officer #Chizuru - Female; Bear Police Officer [] (All) Unnamed Faunus Officers Fallen Officers * Main article: List of Vale Police Department officers killed in the line of duty Resources Uniform The patrol officers of the Vale Police Department wore a uniform consisting of a light blue shirt with an V.P.D. logo on each sleeve and a pair of navy/black trousers and black or brown shoes. Some officers wore a navy/black tie, a police cap, or both. Officers are shown wearing white shirts, maybe because of a possible uniform change from white as the VPD's summer shirt color and causing so much trouble, officers would have been too busy to change their uniforms from white to blue as a possible fall uniform. Noted: Kakashi, Gai, and Asume keeping the Jonin uniform as their own for some reason. The SWAT uniform consisted of fingerless gloves, a heavy dark navy/blue short or long sleeve shirt with body armor on the torso and matching pants. They were also depicted wearing elbow and knee pads, bulletproof vests, VPD caps, bomber jackets, balaclavas, and riot helmets. Huntsman Body Armor.jpg ReSLUC2.jpg Starship-troopers.jpg Vehicle(s) * Police Car * Police Motorcycles * Police Bicycle * Horse * Police Bullhead List of Firearms Police Melee Weapons # Kukri Knife # Broadsword # Nightstick Pistols # Handgun (RWBY version) # .357 Revolver # Lightning Hawk Magnum Pistol SMG # MP-AF Shotgun # Stakeout Shotgun # Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun # SPAS-12 Assault/Battle Rifle # A.R.S.T. (Assault Rifle For Special Tactics); grenade launcher, # Morita Rifles; with shotgun, Carbine and Battle Sniper Sniper Rifle # SSG Sniper Rifle S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics) Melee Weapons # Kukri Knife Pistols # Blaster SMG # Feline SMG # MP-AF # Shotgun # Jackal Shotgun Rifle # Seburo C26QA # Seburo C-30 Sniper Rifle # S.A.S.S. Rifle # Special Escort Group Melee Weapons # Broadsword # Gravity Hammer # Spear Pistols # Seburo M5 Pistol SMG # Feline SMG Assault/Battle Rifles # Morita Rifles; with shotgun Sniper Rifle # M42C Scoped Rifle # S.A.S.S. Rifle For Huntsman and Huntress Firearms Law enforcement officers carries mass-produced weapons, which its uses standard arsenal. While the rest of the officers decide to modified its firepower and mechanism. Handguns Handgun (From RWBY) - For Police and Gang Noted: Handguns used by the Henchmen, Vale Police Department detectives, White Fang Goons, Atlesian soldiers and the representation of the Atlas in the World of Remnant episode "Vytal Festival Tournament". Taurus PT: Nine-Oh-Nine (909) The Nine-Oh-Nine is, in most respects, a typical 9mm handgun. It has average firepower, an average-sized magazine, and no obvious effect. It has two advantages, however. For one, it can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger. For another, it has an exceptional critical hit ratio. In the hands of a handgun specialist, this combination makes this otherwise unremarkable sidearm a very deadly weapon. This weapon is optimal for dealing with common enemies, particularly zombies. When compared to the other handguns in the game, it has the smallest (But still better than average) capacity, the second highest firepower, the highest critical radio and the fastest rate of fire, which is only countered by Sherry's Triple Shot. Vektor CP1 The Vektor CP1 is a standard-issue sidearm in use by Vale Police Department. Semi-automatic pistol, single-action, gas-delayed blowback action with a gas cylinder located below the barrel, polymer frame. Specifications * Caliber: 9×19mm Parabellum * Magazine capacity: 13/12 * Effective firing range: 165 ft (50 m) * Muzzle velocity: 330 to 360 mps * Rifling: 4 Grooves to the right * Length of weapon: 178mm * Barrel length: 101mm * Weight unloaded: 1.58 lbs (720 g) Blaster Lightning Hawk The Lightning Hawk is a magnum, and as such is counted as one of the most powerful weapons in the game. As it has always been for magnums in Resident Evil, it can take down any standard enemy with a single well-placed shot, but has rare ammunition and should be used sparingly. That being said, its primary use is for dealing with advanced mutations such as Whoppers, Lepotitsa, Rasklapanje, and Simmons' dinosaur and mega-insect mutations. When compared to its .500 SW counterpart, the Elephant Killer, its damage is lower, but it has a seven round capacity (as opposed to a five round capacity for the Elephant Killer), a faster reload and a faster firing speed. The drop in recoil makes the Lightning Hawk more forgiving of missed shots, and the capacity makes it a generally more versatile weapon. However, the Elephant Killer is usually capable of putting down with one shot what the Lightning Hawk could not. This is especially noticeable with Whoppers and Raskalapanje. MP-93R "Triple Shot" (Leona's Pistol) Based on Resident Evil 6, which its Sharry's main weapon, along with the stun rod. Which the name of the pistol based on when having the M93R, which having the '39R' is the best label for this weapon. Which the Frankenstein gun that appears to be a combination of the SIG-Sauer P220 Sport and Beretta 93R. It has a red dot sight above the slide and a select-fire mode, allowing the player to alternate between single shots and three-round bursts. As with the previous game's 93R's burst fire, the full three-round burst is fired only when the trigger is held down. A careful trigger finger can allow for single shots or 2-shot bursts. Stated the fact this pistol will considered the trademark pistol for Leona 'Lena' Kennedy, unlike most police officers wielded standard issue weapons, but this is her weapon that she ever made. Which being a police officer instead of huntress, which she needed to defend herself from possible treat such as criminals, and Grimm. This pistol will contains several of dust rounds with their capabilities, and also has armored piercing. Which each of the Dust Rounds had each its capabilities: # Fire (Red) - Incendiary # Ice (Light Blue) - Freeze # Lightning - Stun # Wind - High Velocity Revolvers HE .44 Magnum .357 Revolver Elephant Killer The Elephant Killer is the personification of a magnum. Massive damage output at the cost of capacity and recoil. It can take out any common enemy in a single shot, but due to the rarity of its ammunition it is almost always reserved for bosses, such as the Ubistvo and Ustanak. When compared to its .50 AE counterpart, the Lightning Hawk, the Elephant Killer's damage is significantly higher, but it can hold two rounds less, has a slower reload and suffers from heavy recoil. The Elephant Killer can be counted on to put down with one shot what the Lightning Hawk cannot, where the drop in recoil makes the Lightning Hawk more forgiving of missed shots, and the capacity makes it a generally more versatile weapon. Although it's Jake and Sherry's most powerful weapon, it can take three shots to eliminate an average J'avo in the hardest difficulty, one if it was in the head. Sub-Machine Guns MP-AB50 A machine pistol features a very large capacity and a fast firing rate on par with the MP-AF (With its Alternate Fire turned on) but doesn't feature anything special in particular. In terms of power, the weapon does little damage against a single enemy usually having the player unloading most if not all, rounds from a single magazine. This machine pistol also has low chance of performing a critical hit. When using Quick Shot, the animation is similar to Sherry's Triple Shot when 3-shot burst is turned on. Since the weapon uses 9mm Ammo, it has an advantage of ammo stacking up to 150. Though, if player is not careful the player could burn through their inventory very quickly. Using follow-up attacks is advisable when staggering an enemy with this weapon to conserve ammo. MP-AF The MP-AF is a direct contrast to its fellow machine pistol, the Ammo Box 50. It is highly accurate, able to consistently land shots even when set to full-auto. As one would expect, it lacks the firepower of an assault rifle (though it is still more powerful than the Ammo Box 50), but has minimal recoil in comparison. This weapon is able to switch between single-fire mode and fully automatic. Since it uses 9mm ammo, the player has an advantage as far as inventory management is concerned but rapidly burns up ammo if used extensively. Similarly, it takes a considerable number of bullets to fell an average J'avo, leaving it better used to set up melee attacks than to simply mow through an enemy. Thompson SMG (RWBY Version) This weapon were used by both police officer and gangster. Which only fires Dust rounds about fire or lightning or depends which elements. "The Thompson submachine gun is effective at close range and fires the powerful .45 ACP round. It's notoriously inaccurate at a distance but compensates with a high rate of fire." Assault/Battle Rifles A.R.S.T. (Assault Rifle For Special Tactics) This Assault Rifle features a fast firing speed and a strong firepower. Although excelling in speed, it lacks any unique attachments and an alternate firing mode. This weapon is quite devastating in both short and medium range, however at long range it is recommended to fire it in short bursts. It is especially useful to mow down crowds of enemies due to it's firing speed but tends to use up ammo rather quickly. Attachments: *Foregrip *ACOG Scope *XM320 *Silencer *Reflex Sight *Masterkey Shotgun Bear Commander The Bear Commander is an assault rifle that has an alternate fire mode which triggers an under barrel grenade launcher. However, only explosive rounds can be used. When compared to the other assault rifles, the Bear Commander has the weakest firepower and the lowest chance for a critical, but also the fastest rate of fire and the only assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. Morita Series Rifles Created by Morita Corp, which been took residential and developed mass-produce arsenal, such as the Assault Rifle. The Morita rifle has a "Bullpup" configuration in which the action and magazine are located behind the trigger, increasing barrel length and permitting a shorter weapon, saving weight and increasing maneuverability. The rifle uses 7.62x51mm ammunition (.308 caliber), which explains the rifles' size, range and power. Theoretically, the rounds may be made from more advanced materials such as carbide or composites. The magazines have a 75 round capacity and the weapon itself can be set to semi- or fully automatic fire. The standard add-on is the 8 gauge 3.5" 12 round semi-automatic shotgun. (In the first film there is a brief mention that the Italian arms dealer "Beretta" makes these rifles.) * The Morita comes in three variants; # The standard variant includes a shotgun on the lower front of the weapon. # The second version mounts a telescopic scope onto the standard rifle and is issued (apparently in very small numbers) to the designated squad marksman. #The third variant is a carbine version which is shorter, lighter and lacks a shotgun. The carbine is given to unit leaders and fleet personnel for use. Morita Smart Rifle It was developed by Tenten Higurashi, which based from the XM29 prototype since Morita Corporation had amazed Tenten's newly developed carbine rifles, due loaded any variety of ammunition. Which because of based on her original rifle that she had develop, so which she had readjusts the firing rate into medium which because of her original design's own rate of fire is also fast. And also the Bear Commander's firepower, which having a greater accuracy, which the recoil is medium while the original, its Tenten's custom-made, but also able to keep the rifle stable because of the high speed rate-of-fire. Because dubbed as the Bear Commando Tenten was praised by the Morita Weapons' development for inserting multiple dust rounds for some purpose, which because it's possibility for making a elemental custom carbine assault rifle, and also it is part battle rifle as well as Marksman rifle. It is an all-purpose weapon, able to insert scope or any accessories for the carrying handle. Which such as mounted optic with 3x magnification scope, reflex sight, and tactical scope. Also inserting a suppressor on the muzzle of the barrel. For now, this weapon will be part of the newly military organization is formed, and this weapon will be a good purpose. Sniper Rifles SSG Sniper Rifle It has better firepower and an additional round loaded in comparison to the Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, but lacks the ability to fire quickly meaning the player has to load each round before firing again. The scope tends to move around a lot when zoomed in, prompting the player to be more accurate and make their shots count. When missed, it can leave the player vulnerable to attacks. This weapon has a high critical chance and is common for players to get a headshot if their aim is accurate. Using the Quick Shot with this weapon is useful in close combats situation but leaves the player vulnerable to attacks. It lacks in any alternate firing mode. S.A.S.S. Rifle The Semi-Auto Rifle is a versatile weapon, effective in both taking out the unsuspecting J'avo and steadily wearing down more significant threats at mid-long range. This is due to its speed, which allows it to recover immediately from any shot that failed to kill, whether that shot missed or simply didn't deal enough damage. This weapon is mainly useful to provide cover shot for an ally in the distance. However, while the Semi-Auto Rifle fires and reloads quickly, it has the lowest capacity and firepower of its class. This makes it rely on successive shots, which drain its uncommon ammunition far more quickly than its counterparts. Anti-Material Rifle This weapon's firepower surpasses both the Sniper Rifle and Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle. Due to the extreme firepower, it can often kill or heavily damage an enemy in one shot. Despite this, it needs to reload each round before firing it again which similar to the sniper rifle, only much slower. Although lacking in firing speed, it's capacity is superior to both the sniper rifle and it's semi-auto counterpart, having 10 rounds loaded in the weapon. Unlike the other two sniper rifles which use 7.62mm NATO Ammo, the Anti-Materiel Rifle utilizes12.7mm rounds. The Quick Shot for this weapon can be dangerous to use in a close range situation due to its long delay after performing it, and can leave the player vulnerable to attacks if the shot misses. It has the ability to change between a normal and thermal scope. Shotguns Stakeout Shotgun The Shotgun is the premier zombie slaying cannon, with enough power to silence a standard enemy with a single blast. It is designed for close range due to the pellets scattering at long range, but can be relied on to kill at mid-long range as well. This weapon's appearance with pistol grip, wooden pump, a heat shield/rails combo and red-dot sight. This weapon is more specialized than its counterpart, the Assault Shotgun. In comparison, it has considerably more power per shot and can hold an additional shell, but lacks the automatic functionality that gives the Assault Shotgun its utility. On the other hand, the Shotgun is far more ammo-efficient, and as a result can be more reliable as a primary weapon. One full loaded magazine has 8 rounds in it. SPAS-12 ''' A gas-operative automatic shotgun. '''FN Tactical Police Shotgun (Assault Shotgun) The Assault Shotgun is, obviously, most effective in close range, where the pellets do not have time to spread out. It deals less damage compared to its pump-action counterpart, and holds one less round. However, it is semi-automatic, which greatly increases its versatility in combat and makes it an effective counter to mid-level threats. When using this weapon, one should always watch their ammunition count. Even though it is semi-automatic, the character pumps the weapon when reloading. Launchers Grenade Gun The Grenadegun's design is derived from modern "revolver launchers", such as the Penn Arms TL-8, which utilize a revolver-style system to fire either 37mm or 40mm grenades. It fires slowly, but is very powerful. It fires exploding shells of shrapnel. Grenade Launcher It can utilize 3 different types of ammo which can be toggled between each other when aiming, but you have to reload every time you toggle the ammo you want. The three ammo types are as follows: * 40mm Explosive Rounds: Explodes on contact, dealing high damage. * 40mm Acid Rounds: Corrodes and melts enemies on contact. * 40mm Nitrogen Rounds: Freezes enemies on contact. * 40mm Smoke: Useful for covered enemy crossfire, and blinds under their sights. * 40mm CS Smoke: RPG Rocket Launcher it is a single-shot weapon that deals a massive amount of damage to anything caught within the radius of the rocket's explosion. The launcher is reloadable and based around a steel tube, 40 millimeters in diameter, 95.3 centimeters long, and weighing 7 kilograms. The middle of the tube is wood wrapped to protect the user from heat and the end is flared to assist in blast shielding and recoil reduction. Sighting is usually optical with a back-up iron sight, and passive infra-red and night sights are also available. The launchers designated RPG-7N1 and RPG-7DN1 can thus mount the multi-purpose night vision scope 1PN51 and the launchers designated RPG-7N2 and RPG-7DN2 can mount the multi-purpose night vision scope 1PN58. Blade and Brute Weapons * Stun Rod A Non-lethal weapon is used by the Police, which stuns enemies. Like the knife, it deals minimal damage when hit. However, the Stun Rod can be charged to make Sherry perform more powerful hits. The power of the charge hit varies depending on how long the player charges it. Longer charges deal more damage and also stun the enemy. Survival Knife Kukri Knife Broadsword Fire Axe Night Stick Tactical Spear Cut Weapons (Idea Cancelled) M6A2 Falsom Carbine (Resistance) L34 Fareye (Resistance) Jackal Shotgun (Crysis) Designed from the ground up for military purposes by upstart company Bishop Ballistics, the Jackal is a heavy-duty combat shotgun in every sense of the term. While its competitors are based on civilian market models, the main concept behind the Jackal is accurate, low-recoil, rapid-fire delivery of 12 gauge shotgun rounds downrange in an urban combat zone. Despite its expensive price tag, the Jackal is highly sought after by private military contractors and security personnel, who love it for its reliability, high rate of fire and optional high-capacity magazine. There is no target that can withstand a full magazine from the Jackal at point-blank range, and the sheer sound of a Jackal being fired nearby is enough to send adversaries running for cover. Feline (Crysis) Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun (Resistance) The Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun is a combat shotgun with great stopping power and used by the British Army for base defense and urban warfare, and it is noted for its potent stopping power, especially in close quarters engagements. The Rossmore fires a single round shot and its secondary fire allows it to fire a double-barrel shot at one time; however, each shot is weaker and less efficient than using the primary fire so don't expect double damage. This attack also requires a longer time to recover from, but increases the odds of hitting an enemy from farther away. M42C Scoped Rifle (Aliens Vs. Predator) The M42C usually mounts the updated Multiple Spectrum Sight (MSS), an electronic scope that sees in the televisual, infra-red and electromagnetic spectrums. The MSS allows the operator to see targets through cover (using their body-heat signature) or detect cloaked Yautja (using their electromagnetic aura). Bullseye (Resistance) Type-2 Gravity Hammer (Halo) Seburo M5 Light/Heavy Machine Gun M60 Seburo C26QA The C26A uses a crooked 50 round box magazine that feeds in a bullpup pattern, entering the gun at 45 degrees from the bore and slanting to lie parallel to the barrel, locking into the front grip. Fired cartridge cases eject into a permanently mounted brass catcher mounted on top of the gun. Its ergonomics are similar to the FN F2000, with the trigger protected by a large loop that serves as a grip for the off hand. It is occasionally seen with a two-stage silencer attachment. Seburo C-30 The Seburo C30 is a variant of the C26A designed for overtly offensive missions. It is built around a C26A receiver and features an added optical sight, underbarrel grenade launcher and extended barrel with jacketing. It is seen covered with a jacket with a brass catcher. Assault Rifle RN A unique assault rifle that has plain looks but with a good performance. This weapon favors firepower over speed, sacrificing a bit of its firing speed. It also has heavy recoil, and firing in short bursts is recommended. What makes this weapon unique is the bayonet attached under the barrel. With this assault rifle equipped there are some changes with the melee prompts and physical attacks: See also * Vale Military Force Reference